Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a source driver with a low operating power and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of flat display devices have been developed and applied to portable information devices and IT products. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device of the flat display devices is suitable for portable devices, and now applications of the LCD device are being expanded to note book computers, monitors, a spaceship, an aircraft, etc.
The LCD device includes control switches arranged in a form of a matrix. For example, the control switches adjust a transmittance of light, which passes through a liquid crystal layer, according to an image signal applied to thin film transistors (TFTs), and then a desired image can be obtained.
The LCD device is suitable for devices and applications which require a small size, a light weight, and low power consumption, and devices having lower power consumption are the trend in research and development.